


i look at you

by oddpen



Category: Boyfriend (Band)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddpen/pseuds/oddpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mind races through a million possibilities, so many bad outcomes, maybe a broken heart. He holds on tighter, pulls Jeongmin closer. Their knees bump together, Jeongmin’s other hand lands on his thigh, trying to balance himself.</p><p>“I like you,” Hyunseong says, “I’ve liked you for a long time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i look at you

The fluttering feeling in his chest makes it hard to breathe. Hyunseong takes a deep breath, feels the way it catches in his throat, his voice squeaking embarrassingly.

The smile etching on Jeongmin’s lips is pretty, curving softly, eyes warm, the curve of his lashes catch the winter sun, casting shadows.

The cold metal from the hood of the car bleeds into his skin, the glint of the setting sun blinding him for a second, splitting Jeongmin into different colors.

“What’s wrong hyung,” he says, voice dropping quiet, “why did you call me here?”

Hyunseong freezes, the wind picks up, cold, staining Jeongmin’s cheeks a petal pink.

“I…” he takes a deep breath, tries to keep his hands from shaking, “I wanted to tell you something.”

Jeongmin smiles at him, steps closer to him, eyes looking at him, “ok, I’m listening.” 

Hyunseong curls into himself, Jeongmin’s eyes staring him down, starting a fire deep in his belly. His lips are chapped, he bites his bottom lip, feels the roughness of dry skin. 

His cheeks heat up, ducking down to avoid Jeongmin’s gaze, looking at the way his shoelaces have started to fray.

He tries to build up some courage, make his mouth form words. Hyunseong’s hands shake when he lifts them up, watching in almost horror as they reach for Jeongmin, lace their fingers together. Jeongmin’s hands are clammy, cold in his sweaty ones.

“Hyung?” Jeongmin says again, “are you ok...you’re scaring me a little here.”

His mind races through a million possibilities, so many bad outcomes, maybe a broken heart. He holds on tighter, pulls Jeongmin closer. Their knees bump together, Jeongmin’s other hand lands on his thigh, trying to balance himself.

“I like you,” Hyunseong says, “I’ve liked you for a long time.”

Then there’s laughing, Hyunseong’s eyes look up, face falling as Jeongmin laughs, eyes curving with his big smile.

“You’re kidding right?” Jeongmin asks in between breaths, “you...you can’t be serious.”

Hyunseong feels the way his stomach drops, the way his blood turns cold. He pulls his hand back, blinks when he feels the hotness of tears. He _can’t_ cry, he _hates_ this, he hates how easily this went bad.

Jeongmin looks at him, sees the shine of his eyes, the way tears hold on to his eyelashes. His eyes widen at that, an expression Hyunseong can’t understand.

“Are you _crying?_ ” Jeongmin asks, unnecessarily, dumbfounded.

“No,” Hyunseong says, and it’s heavy enough it counts twofold.

Jeongmin swallows, eyes wide, face pale, Hyunseong can see how dry his lips are.

“Oh,” he says, voice soft, wavering.

There’s a soft brush under his eyes, collecting barely falling tears, a scrape of fingernails along the line of his cheekbones.

There’s a press of dry lips to the corner of his eyes, Hyunseong freezes with the contact.

“Um,” Jeongmin whispers, “me too.”


End file.
